customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Feast (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Feast is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop are preparing a big feast in the caboose for eating pineapple upside down cake, cookies and muffins. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) Songs # It's a Bright New Day # Gonna Have a Feast # I Just Can't Wait # The Muffin Man # Lookie! It's a Cookie! # Clean Up # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "What's Your Name?" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Big Garden" is used * The BJ costume from "The Awful Tooth" is used. * The BJ voice from "Trail Boss Barney" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "The Shrinking Blankey" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Pot Full of Sunshine" is used * The Riff costume from "Get Happy!" is used. * The Riff voice from "The New Kid" is used * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Barney wears a chef's hat in this episode. * Barney wears a chef's apron in this episode. * Four of these kids (Amy, Melanie, Marcos and Ryan) also appeared in All Wet. Quotes Quote 1 * Barney: Ah, what a beautiful day! * BJ: Sure do, Barney. * Riff: Do you know today is? * Baby Bop: It's a bright new day! * Barney: That's right, Baby Bop. Quote 2 * Ryan: Hi, Barney. Hi, guys! * Marcos: We're going to have a feast! * Melanie: We can eat lots of food. * Amy: What should we have? * Barney: We'll have pineapple upside down cake, oatmeal cookies and blueberry muffins! Yummy! * BJ: I'm so hungry. * Riff: Me too. * Baby Bop: Let's have a feast! Quote 3 * BJ: I can't wait to eat at our feast! * Riff: Me too, Beej! * Baby Bop: This is going to be fun! * Barney: Like a lot of fun! Quote 4 * Barney: Now we'll cook a feast for everyone! * BJ: We can be chefs! * Baby Bop: And Barney's going to be a chef too! * Riff: Let's wash our hands. * Barney: So, is everybody ready? * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: We're ready! * Barney: First, we need to make a pineapple upside down cake! * Baby Bop: We need the ingredients to make it. * BJ: Next, we'll make oatmeal cookies and then, the blueberry muffins. * Riff: Let's cook! * (Barney and his friends are making the pineapple upside down cake) * Barney: We'll have to make the muffins next! * BJ: You call it the Muffin Man! Quote 5 * Barney: Last, we'll make some oatmeal cookies! * Riff: I love cookies! * BJ: Mmmm. * Baby Bop: Cookies are a perfect treat! * Barney: Let's make cookies! Quote 6 * Barney: Now, let's put them in the oven. * BJ: Barney will put these treats in the oven. * Baby Bop: Now can we play with our friends? * Riff: Wowzer! * BJ: Come on, guys! * Melanie: Hi, everybody. Wanna play with us? * BJ: Awesome! * Riff: What should we play? * Amy: How about we play tag? * Marcos: We need to tag us! * Ryan: Tag, you're it! * Marcos: I'm gonna get you! * Amy: You're it, Melanie! * Melanie: I'm it! I'm it! * Riff: Who's going first? * Baby Bop: BJ! * BJ: I'll go first! I can run fast! * Riff: Catch you, Beej! * BJ: Here I go! * Baby Bop: Run, BJ! I'm gonna get you! * Melanie: Wait! Where's Ryan? * Ryan: Here I am! * Amy and Melanie: There you are! * Marcos: What will we do next? * Melanie: I know! Let's play hide and seek! I'll count and you guys can hide! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready for not, here I come! Where is everybody? * BJ: Here we are! * Riff: Caught you! * Barney: (calling) Time for the feast! * Baby Bop: It's feast time! * Amy: We're coming! * Riff: Let's eat! * Barney: The table is set, the food is ready and now let's have a feast! * Ryan: I love feasts! * Marcos: I'm starving me. * Melanie: Me too. * Amy: I'm hungry. * Riff: But, all we have to do is clean it up. Quote 7 * Barney: So, is everybody hungry? * All: Yes we are! * Barney: I made you a pineapple upside down cake, blueberry muffins and oatmeal cookies! * Ryan: Mmmm. * Marcos: I love eating. * Melanie: Let's eat! * Barney: Dig in! * (Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Melanie, Amy, Marcos and Ryan eating) * Riff: I'm too full. * Baby Bop and BJ: Me too. * Barney: I think I didn't need my tummy burst! * Kids: Barney! * Melanie: Thank you, Barney for the feast! * Barney: Thanks. Having a feast is fun! And I think we had fun just like you. Quote 8 * Ryan: We'll better be going. * Melanie: I can't wait to tell my mom all about the feast. * Marcos: Thank your for this fun day! * Barney: You're very welcome, Marcos. * Ryan: Bye! * Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the Kids: Bye, Barney! * Barney: Bye-bye! * (The kids leave the caboose, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff disappear and Toy Barney wearing a chef's hat. A twinkle appears in Barney's left eye) Category:Season 11 (Version 2) Episodes